


Fire and Ice

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [89]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Community: femslash100, Disability Fest, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley only lets herself melt and dissolve when she’s with Sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



> For Disability Fest 2015 and the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Riley/Sun - bond.

Sun’s hands are small and cool on Riley’s cheeks; Riley can _feel_ her, smell her, like she and Sun are sharing physical space, and it’s the only comfort Riley can stand.

“You need to _breathe_ , Riley,” Sun says, voice firm but not cold. She’s smaller than Riley but she has no problem tugging Riley into her lap, holding her like a child. “The pain will lessen. It always does.”

“I know,” Riley whispers, squeezing her eyes shut. She only lets herself melt and dissolve when she’s with Sun, because Sun is the only one who will always, _always_ stand strong.


End file.
